Unintended Consequences
by dontmakemeatarget
Summary: "Maybe that's what she needed right now; to sleep with someone without any emotional connection, with out any feelings at all just pure carnal desire." Grieving after the loss of Graham, Emma goes looking for a distraction, she doesn't expect to start falling for the man she goes to for it. (Ch. 2 will be M and maybe another later on so T for now but will put warning on M chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Graham!" Emma Swan sobbed as she knelt beside Graham's lifeless body. Mere moments ago they had been kissing. She had let her walls down for a fraction of a second and look what it had done. It had killed a man. He'd collapsed in her arms; dead in an instant.

"NO!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the empty walls of the police station. What was she to do now? Call 9-1-1? They were 9-1-1.

_Call the hospital directly. You're just the police, you're not responsible for every crisis. Get your head on straight, Emma. A man is dead, this is no time for you to be emotional. Call the hospital. Now!_ A voice in Emma's head shouted at her. Of course, why hadn't she done that already. She wasn't thinking clearly.

Hands numb and eyes bloodshot with tears she scrambled up from the floor in search of the phone. Finding it, her fingers fumbled around poking at the numbers that would connect her to the hospital. She could hear it ringing. She waited, dread filling her the longer she waited. She wasn't sure why, they wouldn't be able to help anyway. Graham was already dead. She'd checked his pulse. There was nothing to be done for him now.

"Hello, Storybrooke General, this is Candice. How may I help you?" _How can you help me? You smug bitch. Don't you know a man has just died. How can you sit there so calm an polite? _the irrational, angry side of Emma was rearing its ugly head.

_Cool it, Emma, how's she supposed to know what's going on? For Christ's sake, get it together_, her rational side pleaded.

"This is Emma Swan," she said, breath hitching as she tried to control her emotions. "I'm at the police station. Sheriff Graham collapsed. He's dead. I think he had a heart attack. Send some now! Please!" Her voice broke at the end and she was unable to hold back one final sob before she slammed the phone down on the table.

She didn't hang it up or say anything else to the woman on the other end of the line but it didn't matter. She'd gotten her message across. She knew they would be sending someone and knew they'd be there soon.

Emma fought the urge to crash down to the ground beside Graham's corpse once again. Instead she paced the length of the station pausing every so often to crane her head and listen for the telltale signs of the approaching ambulance; the wailing of the siren, the flash and red of blue stark against the dark night sky. She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at it hard in frustration.

She was so frustrated. Frustrated that she had let someone in. Frustrated that like all other times she'd let someone in, they gone and left her alone. Frustrated that she was frustrated with a dead man for dying. But most of all frustrated with Regina. Emma didn't know how but this had to be Regina's fault. Could it be someone's fault that a man had a heart attack? No. But she blamed Regina anyway. It made her feel better that way.

"Ms. Swan," an EMT said as he stepped into the station. Another EMT followed behind her, both wheeling a gurney into the room. "I'm going to have to ask you to move out of the way." The woman's voice was clam but authoritative. It held a note of sympathy. Emma didn't like it. She hated sympathy. Sympathy was something weak, emotional people needed. She'd made a vow to herself long ago to never be one of those people again. What a swell job she had done.

Emma was barely aware of her own body as she stepped off to the side to allow the EMTs to collect Graham's body. She watched in a strange mix of horror and fascination as they picked him up and placed him on the gurney. He looked as though he might be asleep. She knew better though. He was dead, never to wake again.

"Ma'am?" The other EMT asked, looking at Emma.

She just looked at him, nodding absently to let him know she had heard and was listening.

"Would you like to ride in the ambulance with him?" His tone was sympathetic too and almost pitying. She could see it in the man's eyes that he knew there was no saving Graham now; that there was really no reason to ride in the ambulance with the body; no reason to mutter prayers at a corpses side.

"No," she chocked out in reply. "I'll follow behind though."

Emma wanted to go to the hospital. She wanted to know that his body was going to be taken care of, wanted to know for sure how he had died, hoping they'd be able to know right away. For some reason she thought that if she knew and heard with finality that he was dead and why from a medical professional her guilt and grief may lift.

It was an absurd notion really. Grief couldn't be cured, it could only lessen or be forgotten temporarily by way of an outside source, like alcohol perhaps or something else. Alcohol or something else sounded good right about now.

She followed aimlessly behind the EMTs until she made it to her bug in the parking spot labeled "deputy". Deputy. The notion was somehow laughable to her now. What kind of deputy was she? A man died in her arms. She was a really shit deputy.

Her eyes dried as she drove to the hospital. When she arrived though hit tears of anger crept back into her eyes at the sight of the mayor's car in the lot.

_What the fuck does she want, that evil bitch._ _She doesn't deserve to be here. She was nothing to Graham. He hated her and how he treated him. I'll kill her._

Emma stormed through the front doors of the hospital as the EMTs wheeled Graham's body down the hall. Her limbs were shaking with fury. She spun around wildly looking for the mayor. Maybe that something else she'd been thinking about before could be beating the shit out of Regina. That might make her forget her grief for a moment and it would feel oh so good. Even better, it wouldn't cause her to have a hangover the next morning.

"You!" She shouted, finally spotting Regina pacing a nearby corridor. "What the hell do you think you're you doing here?!" Emma rushed over to her in the hallway and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm his emergency contact!" Regina shouted back at her, trying to fight her way out of Emma's grasp. "And I'd appreciate it if you lowered your voice when talking to me, Ms. Swan," she commanded in an almost menacing tone.

Emma wasn't afraid of her though. She'd hit her once already; she would do it again with glee. Against her better judgment, Emma stepped away from Regina and let her off the wall. "You have no right being here! You killed him, you son of a bitch!"

"Killed him?" Regina responded, feigning confusion and hurt at the accusation. "According to you he died of a heart attack. For all I know, you're the one who killed him. You were the one who was with him last." Her tone was almost gleeful.

"How dare you!" Emma shouted, a vein in her forehead throbbing in anger.

"Please, ma'am clam down, this is a hospital." A nurse had wandered up to them to put a stop to their shouting.

"Shut up!" Emma shouted back at the nurse. The nurse halted in shock. Emma shouldn't have yelled at her like that. The nurse hasn't done anything wrong, Emma was just angry.

"Ms. Swan?" Dr. Whale called to her as he walked up to join the nurse. He patted the nurse lightly on the back and instructed her to return to her desk. He would take care of the bickering women.

"Doctor!" It appeared Emma couldn't lower her voice no matter what. It made her feel better to shout.

"I'm so sorry but Graham is dead. It appears to be just as you surmised. He died of a heart attack. It's rare in a man so young, but these things happen sometimes. I'm sorry. We're going to perform an official autopsy but we are fairly certain of the cause of death. Sorry for your loss," he finished rather lamely placing a hand lightly on her arm in what Emma was sure he thought was a comforting gesture. It wasn't. Not to her anyway.

A soft, murmured "thank you" was all Emma could say. It was done; it was official. Graham was dead.

She glanced at Regina. She shouldn't have. All it did was make her angry. Regina glared back at her. She looked so smug, so pleased with herself. Graham was a good man. He didn't deserve to die. Regardless of what the doctor said, Emma was going to continue to believe that Regina was somehow responsible for his death.

Numbly, Emma headed back toward the entrance of the hospital. She couldn't stand to be there any longer. She had always hated hospitals and this experience did not lessen that distaste in the slightest. She had to leave. Now.

As she approached her bug, her hands fumbled around her keys. Her hands were still shaking. Out of anger or grief, she couldn't be sure, quite possibly both.

She sighed when she heard the sound of the lock click. Pulling the door open slowly she slid into her seat. Her shoulders hunched as she sagged into it. She was only vaguely aware of where she was driving, both surprised and not to find herself back at the station.

It hadn't been her plan to go back to where Graham had died but she knew she didn't want to go back to her apartment either. Mary Margaret would be there. Mary Margaret was her friend, sure, but she didn't need a sympathetic friend patting her back and telling her everything was going to be all right. What she needed was a distraction, something to take her mind off the evenings events.

Emma stood in the doorway of Graham's office. Her body was still shaking lightly from the shock of the evening. She started when the phone in her pocket rang.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Emma?" It was Mary Margaret_. Of course._

"Yeah..."

"I heard what happened. A nurse friend of mine just called. Are you okay? Where are you? Are you coming home soon?" She rambled the questions off one after the other, barely taking a breath between them and certainly not leaving enough time for Emma to answer them.

Emma decided to completely ignore the first question. What kind of question was that anyway? _Was she okay? _Of course she wasn't okay. What a fucking ridiculous question. Emma didn't have time for questions like that.

"I'm at the station and no, I won't be home soon."

"Emma..." Mary Margaret began to plead.

"No. I can't come home right now. I just can't. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok...well I'm here if you need me, okay."

"Yeah," Emma replied then hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

She didn't need Mary Margaret right now. Mary Margaret would sit next to her, pat her on the back and whisper empty promises about a brighter tomorrow. She would make Emma talk about her feelings and cry and other emotional shit like that. Emma was already more emotional than she ever liked to be she didn't want to _get in touch with her feelings. _Unlike how the reason Graham had come to her and kissed her to feel something, she didn't want to _feel_ anything. Well, not anything emotional anyway.

Emma sat at Graham's desk wondering what he could do to just not feel anything anymore. What could she do to forget her grief if only for a moment?

The answer came to her when she thought about how Graham had come to her to feel something emotional, a real connection with a person instead of how he had been sleeping with Regina and not feeling a thing.

Maybe that's what she needed right now, to sleep with someone without any emotional connection, with out any feelings at all just pure carnal desire. There was only one problem of course; Emma didn't know a whole lot of men in Storybrooke. Not to mention she didn't find any of the men she knew very attractive and even if she did none of them seemed like the kind of man who would be okay with what she wanted.

_That's not entirely true Emma. There is one man you know you find attractive whether you want to admit it or not and he'd have no qualms about slamming you against a wall and taking you without feeling, without emotion and not feel guilty about taking advantage of a grieving woman_, a voice in Emma's mind pointed out.

It was right too, there was one man Emma could think of who would do want she wanted.

_Gold, _Emma thought. She probably never would've considered it had she been in her right mind regardless of the fact that she was in fact attracted to him. But she wasn't in her right mind. She was drunk with grief and the longer she sat there thinking about it the more it seemed like a good idea.

Mind made up, Emma began to furiously search Graham's office for some sort of town directory or phone book or something, some way to look up Gold's address. She found what she was looking for in the bottom right drawer of the desk. She flipped the town directory open, thumbing through the pages until she reached the "G's".

_Gold, Gold, Gold, _she thought as her index finger trailed down the page searching for his name. _There! _Quickly she grabbed a sticky note off the desk and copied down the address. She fished her keys out of her coat pocket and headed back out to her car with surprising urgency.

In the instant she arrived outside of Gold's house, parked at the curbside, she was thankful there was no police force to speak of aside from her; she'd driven well above the speed limit to get there. Though the clock had just struck two o'clock a.m., Emma could see lights on in Mr. Gold's house. For some reason, this fact didn't surprise her at all. Somehow Gold seemed the kind of man who was up until the wee hours of the morning doing god knows what. In any other context that would bother her or creep her out, make her curious what he was up to but right now she couldn't care less.

Right now she was just grateful that he was up and about. She wasn't sure what she would've done if she'd showed up at his house only to find it completely silent. Emma had made up her mind about what she wanted to do to distract her from her grief and it would've been a crushing blow if she were unable to satiate her desires that evening. Likely she would've resorted to alcohol and that was really just not even close to feeling as good as sex. It would be a distraction and make her forget for the night but it was nothing compared to a night of unadulterated sex.

Emma turned off the car and stepped out, shutting the door behind her and strutted up to Gold's front door with intense purpose. She was on a mission now. There was no time to be timid, shy or to feel any shame for what she was planning to do. Her boots made loud thuds against the wood of the steps of Gold's porch. If it was quiet inside, Gold was likely alerted to the presence of someone at his home. Approaching the door, Emma rapped her knuckles hard on it three times.

Inside, Gold stood in his dinning room, the sounds of knocking reverberating off the walls in his quiet home. He'd been having a drink when he heard footsteps outside his door and stood up to take a peek at who could be visiting him at this hour. He set his glass down lightly on the table. He'd only just poured his second glass when the knock came.

He walked to his front door and peered through the stained glass window to see who was there. In the darkness he could not tell who it was, the dark colors from the glass distorting the visitors features. Smoothly he opened the door just enough to peek out. He was more than a little shocked to find Emma Swan standing outside his door. Tentatively he opened it the rest of the way to get a good look at her. She looked decidedly disheveled, eyes puffy and cheeks visibly tear-stained.

"Ms. Swan?"

Emma was again not surprised by what she saw when he opened the door. He was still dressed up like he always was. He'd done away with the suit jacket and vest but was still wearing his dress shirt. It was blood red and tucked in tightly to his black dress pants. And oddly, Emma noted, he was barefoot, though somehow it didn't look weird at all. He looked cool, calm and collected just as he always did. Emma found that somehow reassuring.

She didn't say anything to him in greeting or anything to explain what she was doing there at such a strange hour. All she did was step swiftly through the threshold forcing Gold to fumble backwards lest she forcibly run him down. She slammed the door closed behind her. Emma was oddly satisfied when she glimpsed the surprise in Gold's eyes.

_You haven't seen nothin' yet, Gold. Just you wait, _Emma thought as she grabbed him by his shoulders. She turned him around and threw his body into the front door. He hit the door hard, pain shooting up his back at the contact and his cane crashed to the floor beside them.

Gold was absolutely speechless for the first time in his life. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He couldn't recall having done anything to piss Emma off so much that she would track him to his house to attack him.

He didn't know about Graham dying so he could only assume that Emma was there to hurt him. The alternative didn't occur to him in the slightest. Well until she skulked up to him forcing one of her legs between his and reaching to wrap her arms around his neck that is.

Her lips came crashing into his with alarming force and urgency. It was not sweet; it was not soft; it was not romantic; it wasn't even lustful, it was feral. Her tongue snaked out and forced its way into Gold's mouth.

Gold was only vaguely aware of what was happening and that he was returning the kiss with surprising vigor. His own arms wound themselves around her body. His right arm, up high around her back just under her neck the other down around her waist pulling her closer.

As Emma kissed him sloppily she was pleased to feel him respond as he wrapped his thin yet strong arms around her. Already she could feel a stir from between Gold's legs. She moved the leg she had placed between his and could easily feel the growing hardness there. It excited her how quickly she was able to arouse him.

As Emma's leg brushed against his erection, his senses came flooding back to him as though he had just been roused from sleep by a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Ms. Swan, wait. What are you doing?" He asked panting and pushing her away from him by her shoulders. She tried to fight back against him to close the distance between them once more but Mr. Gold's grip on her was strong and firm, keeping her in place.

"Come on, Gold. Are you the kind of guy I think you are or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for sexually explicit content. If you are uncomfortable reading that or want to skip this chapter, that is perfectly ok. Reading this chapter is not essential. You won't miss anything important if you skip it. **

* * *

Hands still gripping her shoulders tightly, Gold looked deep into Emma's eyes. He could see the hurt there. Something terrible had happened to her tonight. He had no idea what but he could practically feel the grief coming off her in waves. Was he the kind of man she thought he was? Could he shamelessly take advantage of an obviously distressed woman?

He recalled the taste of her as their tongues had battled for dominance a moment ago and thought perhaps he was. She was the one to come to him after all. He hadn't happened upon her or sought her out in her compromised state. She showed up at his home. Some men might not make a distinction between the two and think it was wrong no matter the circumstances but he didn't.

It was clear she needed this for whatever reason. Who was he to turn her away? It's not as if it didn't excite him that she wanted him like this or that he hadn't at least fantasized about her this way in the deep dark recesses of his mind. How quickly he had hardened from her touch was proof that he liked what she was doing to him. Was that enough to go through with it?

He hated to think how ashamed she would be with herself in the morning if they went through with it. He doubted she would have ever thought about having sex with him in her right mind. Though he supposed she must desire him on some level to have come to him like this.

Or was it simply because she thought he operated under a different set of morals than any of the other men in Storybrooke and he alone among the rest would oblige her. As his eyes selfishly skirted over her features, glimpsing the darkness in her dilated pupils and her hardened nipples through her shirt he couldn't really argue that she was wrong in her suspicions. He very much wanted to take her up to his bed and make her forget her troubles for the time being and get lost in her body.

Emma stood there watching him think. His eyes roamed aimlessly over her body, sometimes resting for on her eyes and sometimes resting on her breasts. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he considered her words. She would wait patiently for him to return to kissing her, as she knew he would. There was no mistaking that hardness between his legs. He was enjoying it and she knew he wouldn't refuse her. Not now, not after he'd gotten that first taste.

She gave him her most pleading look without looking desperate. She's used that look many times before. This wasn't the first man she'd used liked this. She doubted it would be her last either. In her experience this was all men were really good for. Even the good ones always let her down and left her so she had stopped wasting her time with them. She went straight for the bad ones, or at least the ones who would be more than willing to give her what she so desperately craved without making a big deal of it.

At Emma's pleading look his flimsy resolve officially broke. He turned her around roughly and slammed her back into the door. _Lets see how you like it._ He placed a hand on either side of her head and kissed her roughly on the lips. He could feel Emma's lips upturn in a smile against his own. She had won. He had acquiesced to her whims.

He pushed his body flush against hers, her breasts pushing into his chest. He reached his arms around her again one going up to just below her neck and the other at her waist. With the arm up by her neck he pulled at the back collar of her jacket. He slid his arm around her collar until he reached her shoulder, bringing his other arm up from her waist to grab the collar on her other shoulder.

Slowly and sensually he pushed the coat down off of her. It fell to her feet behind her and they both left it there. Gold went back to kissing her roughly on the lips, his left hand on the door behind her the other sneaking under her shirt to fondle her breast over her bra. He could feel the rough lacy texture of the bra and knew it was probably expensive. His excitement rose as he imagined taking it off her and exposing her full naked breasts to his hungry eyes.

The hardness between his legs constricted by his dress pants was almost unbearable now. He had to get Emma up to his bed immediately. Swiftly, he pulled Emma away from the door and while still kissing her, grabbed her by the ass and picked her up. Her legs immediately wrapped around his back. He absently thought that his leg would hurt in the morning from this but right now the adrenaline coursing through his body blocked out any pain. One hand under her ass and the other on her back, her legs still wrapped around him, he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Emma's arms were draped behind his neck as he carried her. Gold tore his mouth away from hers as he walked to instead kiss and bite at her neck. She threw her head back sighing in pleasure as his tongue slithered along the skin there, her fingers carding through his soft hair, massaging his scalp.

In no time at all they made it to the bedroom. Gold let go of Emma's legs slowly lowering her back to the ground. Gold kicked the door shut behind them, hands immediately going to the hem of Emma's shirt to relieve her of the offending garment. She wouldn't need it anymore. Emma lifted her arms skyward as Gold lifted off her shirt. He did it without his hands leaving her body once. After removing it, he carelessly tossed it aside.

Her bra was just as lacy as Gold had pictured it. It was black as night and contrasted sharply with her pale skin. It fit her perfectly, lifting her breasts in a perfectly teasing manner. Her breasts were exposed enough for him to see their voluminous size and supple shape yet hidden enough to have him craving to see the rest while still enjoying the mystery of what they might look like uncovered.

Emma then grabbed Gold by his belt buckle pulling him closer towards her. She craned her neck upwards to kiss him as she expertly undid his belt. In one swift movement she whipped the belt off of him and tossed in on the floor behind her. Without skipping a beat her hands shot up to Gold's tie to loosen it. In an instant it joined Emma's shirt, tossed carelessly to the side.

Before she could move on to unbuttoning his shirt he grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and kissed her on the lips again. As he pulled back he bit her lower lip, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Swiftly yet smoothly he reached around her back and undid her bra strap one handed. Emma was impressed with the ease with which he was able to accomplish the task.

He pulled the bra away from her breasts and down her arms and let it join the growing pile of discarded clothing. He took a breast in each hand massaging them sensually. He took his time with it feeling every inch of them as though desperate to memorize the feeling realizing he would likely never have the opportunity to do so again. He ran his thumbs over her hardened nipples; he pinched one of them hard. It hurt but Emma liked it.

Gold walked Emma backward to his bed. As they stood next to it he placed a strong arm around her back and lowered her to the bed. With his arm still under her body he leaned over her to kiss her, his other arm up by her head holding his own body in place above hers.

When his lips grazed her own it was softer than she'd been expecting. It still held no real emotion or feeling, it wasn't sweet or loving but it was just softer than the feral way they'd been kissing each other up to that point.

Now that the kissing was slower, softer, less urgent Emma was able to really taste him. He tasted of whisky, good whisky at that. His lips were surprisingly soft she noticed though the slight stubble he had felt rough against the soft flesh of her face.

Whilst still kissing her deeply, Emma could feel the muscles of Gold's arm tighten beneath her back as he lifted her slightly. He burrowed his face in her breasts and she arched her back in response. Hovering over her, Gold took one of her breasts in his mouth licking and sucking on her hardened nipples. Emma gasped shakily as his tongue skirted over her breasts expertly.

She never would have imagined how good it would feel to have Gold looming over her like he was and pleasuring her so. She imagined him being a selfish lover and was pleasantly surprised to find the opposite to be true. It would've been satisfactory if he had been selfish. After all, beggars can't be choosers but this was so much better. She was the one grieving, the one hurting. She was the one who wanted to feel pure, unadulterated pleasure. And he was doing a fantastic job.

Abruptly, Gold pulled away from her breasts. He laid her back down gently on the bed and stood all the way upright. A feeling of immense disappointment flared up inside her. Why did he stop? It had felt so good. She looked up at him the disappointment and confusion evident in her eyes. All Gold did was smirk down at her as he began to undo his shirt buttons.

Emma sat up on the bed, legs hanging off the edge, toe barely touching the cold wood floors beneath her. She scooted to the edge of the bed spreading her legs so that Gold was standing between them rather simply in front of them. Almost hesitantly as though she were weary to continue, afraid of how much she might enjoy it if she did, she tugged at the hem of his shirt freeing it from his pants as Gold moved his own hands slowly down his shirt unbuttoning it.

Reaching the last button, Gold swiftly removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor behind him. Emma gazed at him with wonder filling her eyes. He was considerably fit, more so than she'd imagined. She had noticed he was rather skinny but never would've guessed how toned his muscles were, always hidden behind his finely tailored suits.

She ran her hands up and down his bare abdomen. She could feel his muscles contract and relax with every shaky breath, the more of his body that her hands explored and the feathery lightness with which she did so causing his breaths to come faster and shakier.

Oddly, feeling his breaths as he reacted to her touch excited and thrilled her far more than the knowledge that he had a raging hard on that surely must be aching by this point from continuing to be restrained by Gold's pants. She decided to remedy that situation and dropped her hands to the button of his pants ready to free his hard member.

When Emma had his pants fully unzipped she went to pull them down but Gold reached his hands down and grabbed hers to make her stop. She looked up at him confused and he just smirked down at her once again. He knew she wanted him inside her right now and god knew he wanted that just as badly, if not more, but not yet.

His need for release was secondary to hers at the moment and he decided to ignore the throbbing in his groin. She had come to him to be taken care of sexually and since it was never going happen again he was going to make every second count. He was going to make sure she got what she wanted and make sure she never forgot who had given it to her. He knelt down in front of her. He grabbed her behind the knees and roughly pulled her to the very, very edge of the bed.

He moved in as close to her as he could and bent his head over her belly and placed a gentle kiss at her belly button. He could feel her stomach muscles tighten at the sensation and heard her inhale sharply. He ran his hands over her body slowly, relishing the feel of her body beneath his fingers, the feel of her as she responded to his delicate touch.

Just as she began to really enjoy the sensation of his hands roaming over her body he pulled them away. She made to sit up again to look at him but he placed a hand firmly in the center of her chest and roughly pushed her back down. He moved his hands down to the button of her jeans and make quick work of it and her zipper.

Placing another kiss at her belly button, he reached down and removed her boots and socks. Emma was mildly surprised that they were even still on her feet though she supposed they had been a bit too preoccupied to worry about her footwear but at this point they would be a hindrance to their activities.

Once her boots were removed and tossed aside he went to remove her jeans. He had to lift her ass up a bit to remove them but soon enough they too joined the heap of discarded clothing littering Gold's floor. Next he went to slip her panties off her. They were black and lacy just like her bra had been.

He smiled mischievously when he felt how moist they were. It appeared she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He didn't know what made him do it, but instead of tossing them aside he slipped them into the pocket of his dress pants. It was quite a treat for him to have Emma in his bed waiting and eager for his touch and he wanted a little souvenir to remember it by. Gold hoped she had more like them because she wasn't getting them back.

Still kneeling between her legs, Gold took in the sight before him. She was even more beautiful than he imagined and he had imagined her to be quite beautiful.

He placed a kiss on her inner thigh just past her knee. He moved up her thigh placing kisses the whole way up until he could feel the heat and moisture coming from her.

He placed one last gentle kiss on her thigh. Emma was breathing heavily now, getting wetter and wetter by the second anticipating what he was about to do to her. Idly, she thought this had been the best idea she'd had since coming to Storybrooke. Already Emma's mind was far from thoughts of Graham. Gold was doing a bang up job distracting her from her grief.

Suddenly, Gold bit down hard on Emma's inner thigh. She cried out in pain, jolting up into a sitting position again. Once more, Gold forcefully shoved her back down into the bed. Gold moved once again down her leg away from her hot, moist core. He kissed her thigh again then trailed his tongue all the way back up her thigh until he reached her center.

Finally Gold decided to put an end to Emma's wait and was ready to give her what she so desperately wanted right now. He reached up with his left hand and spread her lips apart. Even if he had wanted to keep teasing her he wouldn't have been able to. He wanted to taste her now, needed to. Fingers still spreading her lips wide for him he bent his head down to suck and lick at her swollen nub.

Emma's breathing was coming fast and shallow now as Gold worked on her down below. Her hips bucked with every slight movement of his tongue. Gooseflesh rose on her skin as one of Gold's hands slid up her body to massage one of her breasts. Gold was quite the multitasker. The quality of his actions didn't dip in the slightest now that he was doing two things. He was giving it his all. It seemed as though he were trying his level best to make sure the experience was exceptional for the both of them. She'd never been with a man who had pleased her so well and with the absurd ease that Gold was.

As his tongue continued to work its magic, he slipped two fingers into her. They slid in easily given how aroused she was. His fingers slid in and out of her as he licked at her clit. Every few times he inserted his fingers he curled them and wiggled them inside of her. He did this for minute before pulling his fingers back out of her. He looked up at her and their eyes met as he licked her juices from his fingers.

Then he dipped his head back down between her thighs again this time inserting his tongue into her. Instinctively, her hands went down to Gold's head and she pushed him into her as she bucked her hips in response to him. She held his head in place as he slid is tongue from her wet pussy to her clit and back again repeatedly.

When he sucked again at her swollen bud and reinserted his fingers in her she knew she was close to the edge. It was only a matter of time before she came. And just as the thought came to her mind, her orgasm washed over her.

Her arms flew out to her sides and she gripped the sheets hard in her fists. She cried out in ecstasy loudly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her body shuddered violently as her orgasm subsided. She wasn't sure now how much more of him she could take but she knew he wasn't done yet. His erection was as hard as ever and she knew he must have been aching to fill her.

Gold lifted his head again as her breathing began to level back out, licking her juices off his fingers once more. He slowly stood back up from where he knelt in front of her. He looked down at her hungrily as he slid his pants from him, taking his briefs off simultaneously, finally releasing his hard, throbbing member.

As Emma watched him undress, she moved away from the edge of the bed and made her way to the center. Once in place and comfortable she looked up at Gold expectantly. The message was quite clear and Gold didn't want to keep her waiting.

He climbed up into the bed next to her. He propped himself up on one elbow as he cupped her face with his other hand and leaned in to kiss her. His left leg slid in between hers. He kissed her long and hard and she could taste herself on his lips.

Then he moved to position himself over her prepared to finally take her. He pushed her legs apart with the one resting between them to make room for his other leg. He leaned down over her placing on hand on the bed by her head and the other snaked its way underneath her to the small of her back before thrusting into her.

He pushed into her so hard it hurt but at the same time it felt good. She let out a moan that was equal parts pain and pleasure. As he continued to thrust in and out of her, he leaned down to kiss her. It was sloppy and feral his mouth devouring her own. Her hips bucked into his forcing him deeper inside of her as she kissed him back just as ferociously.

Without warning her broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to her neck. He gave a particularly hard thrust as he bit down on her neck. As he moved back out of her ready to ram her once again he sucked hard at the skin on her neck and she knew instantly that it was going to leave a mark. She was going to have a hell of a time covering that up but at the moment, she didn't give a damn. It felt too good to care at that point.

Every time he pushed into her, he rubbed against her swollen nub bringing her closer and closer to the edge. And as his thrusts came harder and quicker and his breaths more ragged and shallow, she knew he was almost at his release as well. And once again, just as the thought came to her, her second orgasm began to wash over her.

As her walls contracted around him, he could feel his own release coming. He thrust into her hard one last time as he came inside her. They both moaned in pleasure as they rode out the rest of their orgasm.

It was only as Gold collapsed beside her, completely spent that he realized how much he had been sweating. His hair was clinging to his face and as he glanced at Emma next to him he noticed she had been sweating as well.

Gold lay beside her in bed as their breathing returned to normal one arm bent behind his head, the other resting on his belly. In that moment he had an urge to wrap and arm around Emma's waist but he refrained. That was too intimate, too familiar.

He must not forget what this was. It was a one-time thing. One emotionless, pleasure filled evening to help her forget her troubles, nothing more. So he kept his hands to himself as he drifted off to sleep and Emma did the same as she turned away from him onto her side and fell asleep, all thoughts of Graham completely gone from her mind. Even as she slept, not once did thoughts of Graham surface even in her subconscious. She had gotten what she came for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All righty, guys, here's chapter three finally! Sorry I took so long to post it (especially since it was already written :/ but here it is, the morning after.

* * *

When Emma awoke the next morning she found that both herself and Gold had managed to find their way underneath the covers. She was pleased to note that she hadn't subconsciously snuggled up to him in her sleep. Even in sleep her body knew instinctively that last night was not about emotion and feeling but just pure pleasure and she wasn't there to cuddle.

Though she did absently think that he did look rather snuggleable next to her. His skin was really soft; she wouldn't forget that detail any time soon. In fact she probably would never forget. An image of his body hovering over hers flashed through her mind and she decided that last night had been exactly what she needed. But that was last night, now it was morning and she wanted to leave before Gold woke up.

She slid silently out of bed and tiptoed around the room gathering her clothing up from the floor putting each garment on as she found it. She made her way around to the side of the bed to grab her pants and was confused when her panties weren't with them. She got down on her knees to check under the bed but didn't see them there either.

_Where the hell's my underwear?_ She asked herself.

The bed beside her creaked as Gold shifted positions in his sleep. Fearing he would wake, she decided she'd just have to leave without them. She had to go home before going to the station for work anyway so she could shower and change her clothes so she wasn't too concerned about it. She'd get them from him later.

Quiet as the grave, Emma pulled the door of Gold's room open and snuck out. She was entirely sure why she was being so sneaky but she just wanted to get out of there before he woke up. Now that she was of clear mind, she felt a little wrong, a little dirty about what she'd done with Gold last night.

In the back of her mind she felt that there was no reason to think like that. So she had needs, what of it? Guys got away with it all the time, why couldn't she? Well, she could and she would.

She guessed the main reason she didn't want him to wake up while she was still there was because she didn't know how he'd act after what they'd done. Would he be awkward about it? She doubted it but it was possible. Would he joke about it? That one was likely. Would he be curious what had made her so distressed and caused her to seek him out like she had? She didn't want that. Or worse, would he understand?

That seemed like the worst-case scenario to her. The reason she had gone to him had been because she didn't think he would need to sympathize with her or understand her motivations to have given her what she wanted. She chose him mainly because she didn't think him capable of sympathy or understanding. Well maybe not that he wasn't capable of it but knew that he would notice she didn't want that or need that and therefore wouldn't give it to her.

Making it down to the bottom of the stairs, she picked her jacket up off the floor, threw it on and walked out the door. She walked down the driveway to the curb, got in her car and drove away.

Lying in bed, Gold heard the dull thud of a car door closing. He opened his eyes slowly looking to his right and seeing that Emma was gone. He sat up and looked over the side of his bed noting her clothes were gone as well. Quickly he hopped out of and made his way to the window just in time to see her yellow bug pull away from the curb.

He wasn't surprised she'd left without waking him. Gold had no delusions about what last night had meant for the two of them, which was nothing. Last night had meant absolutely nothing. The only thing that would change about their relationship was that they would know how good the other was in bed. Nothing more.

As he made his way away from the window, a prick of pain shot up his leg. Emma wasn't heavy by any means but the poorly repaired bones in his right leg were simply not enough to carry any extra weight. Shifting his weight to his left leg, he thought, all in all, last night was well worth the pain he was enduring now. He'd do it again if she asked.

Seeing as how he was awake now, he figured he might as well get in the shower and get ready for the day ahead of him. He made his way to the shower leaning heavily on his left leg.

As Emma approached the door of the apartment, she leaned into the door listening for any signs of movement from within. She was hoping Mary Margaret wasn't awake yet. Emma had a story ready for when Mary Margaret asked where she had been all night, one that didn't include sleeping with Gold, but if she could avoid that conversation it would be ideal. Unfortunately Mary Margaret was an early riser.

Emma heard no noise from within so she thought she was in the clear and gently pushed the door open and tiptoed through the threshold.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret said tilting her head in question as she walked in.

"Oh...hi. I thought you might still be asleep," Emma replied lamely.

"Did you not come home last night? I tried staying up to wait for you but I couldn't keep my eyes open, I fell asleep. I just assumed you had come home really late. It was just after one when I headed to bed."

"Yeah, no I didn't ever come home. I fell asleep at the station by accident. I just came home to take a quick shower and change my clothes."

"Oh, ok...Are you ok, you know, after last night? You seemed pretty shaken up," Mary Margaret asked tentatively. She didn't want to upset Emma by asking but she also wanted to make sure she was coping ok.

"Uh, yeah, kinda. I'm better than last night anyway. I really think it was just the shock that got me so bad last night. I mean he died in my arms. I don't mean to sound crass or cold but I didn't even really know him that well. I don't know why it affected me so much," Emma explained.

"Well you cared about him," Mary Margaret said.

"I mean he was a good guy and I liked him but I only kissed him twice and I've only known him a few months."

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem to be handling this a lot differently than last night."

"Yeah well, here's the thing, I uh, I dealt with my feelings," Emma replied avoiding mention of how she'd done that and hoping Mary Margaret didn't ask.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did you deal with it. I'm not trying to harass you or anything I'm just concerned about you, Emma. You're my friend. I care about you. I want to make sure you're ok."

"Um look, honesty...I know its not the best way to have handled it but I had a few drinks at the station. Just to clear my head, you know."

"Emma, that's not ok. You can't drown your sorrows in alcohol," Mary Margaret scolded. She sounded like a mother, or at least what mothers seemed like on television. Emma never really had a mom to look out for her and lecture her that way so she couldn't be too sure.

"I didn't get black out drunk or anything I just had a few drinks to clear away the shock and calm me down." A touch of anger was beginning to rise in her voice now. Idly Emma wondered if it would've been better to tell Mary Margaret what she had really done last night. Then she realized that that was an absurd notion. It was honestly probably better that Mary Margaret thought she had alcoholic tendencies than that she had sex with Mr. Gold. Emma was suddenly grateful that Mary Margaret was standing so far from her and couldn't see her hickey.

"I think maybe you should talk to someone. That might be better. Maybe you should go talk to Archie," she suggested.

"For Christ's sake Mary Margaret I don't need to see a shrink. I don't know about you, but I've lost plenty of people in my life. They've died, walked out on me or gave me away because they didn't want me anymore. I'm no stranger to people disappearing from my life. I don't need a lecture from you. You're not my mother. I'll handle my problems however I want!" Emma shouted as hot tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

She hadn't meant to say half the stuff she had. She never intended to say all that about people leaving her and eluding to the slew of foster parents who had adopted her only to turn around and give her up again. But there it was. At least she made her point.

Her high from last night was evaporating at an alarming pace. Emma liked Mary Margaret but she didn't particularly enjoy this placating, holier-than-thou attitude she was displaying. Why couldn't she just drop the whole issue so they both could just get on with their day?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just worried-"

"Well don't be. I can take care of myself."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Emma, sighed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just-I don't know. It's weird for me having someone who cares about me and worries about me. You're a good friend, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret didn't know how to respond. Somehow she didn't think saying "thank you" was really appropriate at that time so she just stood there silently and nodded her head.

"Right," Emma began. "I'm going to go hop in the shower now. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. Later."

A little over and hour later Emma was dressed and ready to head to the station, she was still deputy after all. She took extra care in concealing the mark Gold had left on her neck, no need for awkward questions. She thought going back to her daily routine as if nothing were different was exactly what she needed to be doing. If she changed the way she did things and acted differently it would make her feel like she wasn't ok but she was ok. And as she thought that she knew it was true.

Obviously she hasn't forgotten how bad it had been when Graham died in her arms but she was ok with it now. It had happened. It was done and there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was move on. And she would. The events of last night had pushed her recovery time forward considerably.

Maybe she should thank Gold...or maybe that would be too weird and probably awkward as fuck. _"Hey, Gold, thanks for the lay. See ya around?"_. No, that didn't sound like something she should do. At any rate though, she had to see him. She wanted her underwear back. Those panties were expensive. So instead of heading straight to the station she drove down to Gold's quaint little pawnshop.

Gold got up from his desk when he heard the little bell on his door ring announcing a visitor. People rarely came to his shop so he was fairly certain whom it would be. Gold smiled smugly to himself as he thought that this time Emma came to him she would be sorely disappointed. He had a feeling she was there to get her panties back but he had absolutely no intentions of returning them to her, though he did have them with him just so he could show her that he did in fact have them. They were tucked into the pocket inside his jacket.

"Good morning," he greeted idly looking at the ground feigning indifference to the fact that there was a visitor. He didn't look up from the ground so he couldn't see her but he knew it was her.

"Hey," she replied stiffly. Gold could already hear her accusation in that one word.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked at her.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him when she saw the smirk rise to his lips. _Smug bastard. Doesn't he just look like the cat that ate the fucking canary?_

"I believe you have something of mine," she stated.

Gold chuckled as he watched her walk up to him and stand across from him on the other side of the display case. "You mean these?" He fished the panties out of his breast pocket and dangled them above the display case in front of her with his index finger.

"Yes, those," she barked, lunging out to grab them. But Gold was ready for that and he was quicker than her. He pulled his arm back swiftly leaving her arm hanging stupidly in the air grasping at nothing.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said waggling a finger at her. "They're mine now. You can't have them." And he stuffed her panties back into his breast pocket a look of smug satisfaction on his features.

He sounded almost like a petulant child who'd tricked another kid at the playground into giving him their toy.

She glared hard at him. "Seriously, give them back. Those were expensive."

"Oh I'm sure that they were. But like I said, they're mine now. You're not getting your knickers back. Not now, not ever."

"Gold! I mean it!"

"Everything comes with a price, dearie. Consider this my payment."

"Payment? What do you think I am, some sort of prostitute!?"

"I'll think you'll find that in this particular scenario it would be me who was considered the prostitute and I'd have to say no, I don't consider that to be what's going on here. I suppose 'souvenir' is the more appropriate word rather than 'payment'. Yes, souvenir is much more appropriate. And what a souvenir it is," he smirked.

"You're an ass," she stated dryly, not a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes, I'm assuming that's why you came to me last night instead of someone else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't insult me, dearie. We both know what you think of me. 'Come on, Gold. Are you the kind of man I think you are or not?' That's what you said to me last night. And I find it a little insulting that last night it was perfectly fine that I was the kind of man you think I am, which is apparently not a good one, but now its not."

"I didn't say it wasn't ok. I was just stating a fact. You are an ass. And so what if that's why I came to you?"

"So nothing," he answered. "I'm just no fool is all. Don't feel like you got away with something or tricked me into it. I knew exactly what I was doing and what you were doing. You suspected me to be the kind of man who wouldn't take issue with taking advantage of a drunk woman-"

"I wasn't drunk," she argued.

"Grief can be just as inebriating as alcohol. And you were quite right. It didn't bother me in the slightest that you sought me out. It was clear you were looking for a..._release. _I was only too happy to oblige...twice."

"You heard about Graham?" She knew he must have when he mentioned grief.

"Indeed."

"Big deal, I used you for sex. Sue me!"

"Do you hear me complaining about it? I have no problem with what happened last night and you shouldn't either. You're a grown woman; you can do as you please. There's no reason to be ashamed about the events of last evening-"

"I'm not ashamed," she argued again.

"Are you sure because you seem to be getting rather defensive?"

"I'm not ashamed," she reiterated. She really wasn't but for some reason she felt like she had to justify her actions anyway. _Screw it. I don't owe him an explanation. That's precisely the reason I went to him, so I didn't have to explain myself. _

"Good," he replied simply.

Emma shifted her weight awkwardly.

"Um...well thanks, I guess for um, you know. I needed that." _Did that sound as awkward to him as it did to me? Why did I even say that? What the fuck? 'I needed that?' Really, Emma? He already looks incredibly pleased with himself and now you had to go and say that. What the hell is wrong with you? God you're and idiot._

Gold laughed lightly and flashed her a smile. "I assure you, Ms. Swan, it was my pleasure."

"Right...so are you serious about not giving me back my underwear?"

"As a heart attack."

Ok, even Gold had to admit that was a low blow but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see how she would react. If she flew off the handle or broke down he figured it meant he hadn't quite fulfilled his role last night and if she brushed it off stoically it meant he had.

_Prick. _"Fine. Keep them. You're never going to see another pair of my panties again so I guess I can let you have your _souvenir_."

_Hmm, yes, it seems I did my duty well last night._

Then Emma turned around to stomp back out of his shop. When her hand reached the doorknob he called back out to her, "Oh, Ms. Swan?"

"What?" She asked not even bothering to turn around and face him.

"Feel free to ah, _come _again any time you'd like."

And without any acknowledgment whatsoever, she pushed her way out the door.


End file.
